Conecciones
by nativig
Summary: HookQueen... Ya se de que va a tratar así que se los pongo... Regina queda gravemente herida y atrapada en su propio subconciente... Hook va a tener que navegar en el aterrador mar que es la mente de Regina (pero no va a estar solo), descubriendo quien es realmente la morena.
1. Chapter 1

**Inicia en el cap Second Star To The Right :) ... no tengo idea a donde voy con esta historia... pero HookQueen es definitivo **

**Disclaimer: Lastimosamente no soy dueña de OnceUponATime, así que ninguno de los personajes son mios (aunque me encantaría tener a Hook ;) )**

* * *

Regina despertó sobre una cama fría como de metal con los brazos sujetos a esta, así como también su cintura y sus piernas. Aun no había abierto los ojos, pero sentía la presencia de alguien.

Cuando los abrió vio como el garfio de Hook descendía sobre su cuerpo. - Lo que sea que te estén ofreciendo, no vale la pena - dijo en un intento de que otra vez se cambie de bando.

-Bueno... considerando su oferta de ayudarme a matar a Rumpelstiltskin yo diría que si -

-¿Y enserio confías en ellos? - preguntó con mofa en la voz por la inocencia del Capitan de que realmente lo iban a ayudar. - Ni siquiera sabes para quien trabajas- las palabras tuvieron el efecto necesario, pero justo en ese momento entró Greg.

-Bueno dias Regina - saludó sarcásticamente, comenzó a conectarle cables en el brazo y en la cabeza, mientras le contaba sobre su plan de venganza. Regina estaba aterrada, pero no daba muestras de ello.

- Ya te lo dije, él dejó la ciudad - dijo en un pobre intento de convencer a Owen, que por supuesto no se creyó la mentira.

-¿Hook te importaría darme una mano?, de preferencia la buena - se burló Greg.

- Lo siento compañero... tendré que decir no. Cuando estés interesado en matar a Rumpelstiltskin y no en torturar a la reina avísame - dijo Hook retirándose no sin antes lanzarle una última mirada a Regina. Hubiera preferido que no la tuvieran que torturar, pero por ahora su mente simplemente estaba en la necesidad de venganza.

Greg se acercó a la maquina a la que estaban conectadas todos esos cables y la encendió.

-¿Eso debería asustarme? - dijo Regina tratando de controlar su tono de voz

-Bueno, debería... verás esto es como lidiamos con los de tu especie... y si, va a ser... desagradable. Que tan desagradable, depende de ti - señaló amenzadoramente - ahora... ¿Dónde está mi padre? -

Cuando Regina simplemente ignoró la pregunto Greg activó la maquina, mandando electricidad por todo el cuerpo de Regina. Se había prometido no gritar, no importa lo que le hiciera, pero cuando sintió como si millones de agujas la aguijonearan no puedo contener el pequeño grito que escapó por sus labios.

Hook estaba en la parte de afuera, quería irse lo mas pronto posible, no quería escuchar como torturaban a Regina, pero no se había alejado lo suficiente cuando escuchó su grito. Se quedó allí parado sin estar muy seguro que hacer.

Los gritos cada vez se hacían mas fuertes, cerró su mano buena en un puño y golpeo la pared - Oh, maldición - murmuró mientras se dirigía de regreso hacía donde Greg la estaba torturando.

-Es suficiente compañero- intervino Hook cuando abrió la puerta.

- Pero si apenas estamos comenzando... ¿quieres unirte?- le ofreció Greg señalando la maquina.

Regina apenas y se mantenía cociente, lagrimas habían escapado involuntariamente de sus ojos debido al dolor. Hook no se atrevía a mirarla, después de todo ella estaba allí por culpa de él.

- La torturaste y no te dice nada... que te hace pensar que la vas a hacer hablar -

- O habla o se muere... cualquiera que pase primero - contestó con una sonrisa psicótica, y activó otra vez la máquina. Esta vez el dolor fue peor, pero Regina ya ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para gritar, su cuerpo se elevó de la mesa u poco debido a los impulsos eléctricos y luego cayó otra vez rendida.

- Dije que te detengas - dijo Hook acercando amenazadoramente su garfio hacía Greg

-Lárgate Hook, si quieres que matemos a tu "cocodrilo", te recomiendo que te alejes -

Pero Greg no pudo reactivar la maquina, porque cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo el puño derecho de Hook se encontró a con su mandíbula haciéndolo caer hacía el giró y comenzó a desatar las ataduras de Regina, que ya se había sumergido a la inconsciencia.

-No encotraron, estan viniendo - dijo Tamara entrando por la puerta apresuradamente - ¿Que diablos? - añadió una vez que se percató la imagen de lo que ocurría dentro.

No tenía tiempo para esto y Hook estaba demasiado ocupado desatando a Regina, así que se fue corriendo donde Greg, lo ayudó a levantarse y salió corriendo con él.

-Espera, la pistola - dijo Greg antes de alcanzar la salida, Tamara se la dio sin vacilación. - Esto es por no dejarme tener mi venganza... ahora yo no te dejaré tener la tuya -

-¿Que? - respondió Hook dando media vuelta, para prestarle atención, porque en su mente el cuarto ya estaba vació, pero antes de percatarse de lo que Greg se refería el sonido del disparo ya había sonado, un intenso dolor en el hombro lo hizo caer hacía atrás.

Vió como Greg y Tamara salian corriendo, y luego puedo escuchar unos pasos acercándose del otro lado.

-Regina! - escuchó exclamar a David, sus parpados estaban cerrados, pero él estaba luchando por mantener la conciencia, escuchó como David a pesar de ver a la morena rendida en la cama se dirigía hacía el otro lado para perseguir a los otros dos.

-David, no podemos dejarla, va a morir si no la llevamos a un hospital -

David tuvo un momento de vacilación pero sabía que su esposa tenía razón, por lo que Hook estuvo muy agradecido. En el momento en que David dió la vuelta notó a Hook tirado en el piso junto a un charco de sangre.

-Hook! - gritó esta vez acercándose hacía él.

- Hook? preguntó MaryMargaret rodeando la mesa para ver a que se refería - Creí que él estaría trabajando con esos dos -

- Gracias por el voto de confianza amor... pero si no les molesta, yo estoy bien... Regina necesita ayuda mas pronto -

- ¿Puedes levantarte? - preguntó David

- Puedo intentarlo - dijo usando su mano buena para coger el brazo de David y tratar de ponerse en pie, le tomó unos cuantos segundos, pero lo logró, aunque tuvo que cogerse de la mesa.

- Tienen que llevársela... encontraré el camino al hospital yo solo -

-¿Seguro? - preguntó MaryMargaret

Hook ni siquiera se molestó en contestarle, solo la miró y le enarcó una ceja.

-Bien MaryMargaret, ayúdame con esto - dijo quitando las ataduras de la reina

Hook se quedó parado unos segundos, hasta que dejó de escuchar los pasos de la pareja y se dejó caer otra vez en el suelo... al menos sabía que ya se estaban llevando a Regina, y que con un poco de suerte ella estaría bien... eso era lo importante.

Ni idea cuanto tiempo estuvo tirado allí en el suelo, hasta que sintió que lo elevaban del piso y lo cargaban... estaba bordeando entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia, cuando sintió como encendían un carro fue que ya no puedo resistir mas.

* * *

**A/N mis queridos HookerQueen! como estan? ... se que esté cap está un poco corto, pero trataré de hacer los demás mas largos ^^... no planeo llevarlos a Neverland y porbablemente mate a Tamara y a Greg rápido... no me caían muy bien =P**

**Espero les guste y xfa comenten.**

**PS: Alex! si lees esto, creo que fanfiction no deja que aparezcan links en los comentarios u.u my twitter es EvilRegal12 sigueme sigo de vuelta :), no se porque no te puedo mandar PM... ¿quiza lo tienes desactivado? :(**


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Cómo está? - escuchó en una voz que le sonó familiar, Emma, se dijo a si mismo; pero aun estaba demasiado agotado para abrir los ojos

- Sus signos vitales están estables, debería despertar en no más de unas cuantas horas, pero aun hay que mantenerlo en observación, no queremos que su herida se infecte -

- Bien... no puedo esperar para arrastras su trasero a la cárcel... Regina? -

El cuerpo de Hook se tensó automáticamente ante la pregunta sobre Regina, pero nadie lo notó, aun sin abrir los ojos agudizó sus oidos para no perderse ninguna palabra que compartieran el doctor con Emma.

- Si bien es cierto sus signos vitales también son estables, su actividad cerebral es demasiado baja -

-¿Qué quiere decir?-

-Regina está en lo que llamamos un estado de coma... su cuerpo funciona completamente bien, pero a pesar de no estar bajo los efectos de ninguna anestesia su mente no responde -

- ¿Por cuanto tiempo va a estar así? -

- Es difícil decir en estos casos... puede ser un día, pueden ser años; puede incluso no despertar -

Hubo unos minutos de silencio que Hook sintió como años - ¿Qué se supone que le diré a Henry? -

- Qué su mamá está dormida... que necesita descansar -

- ¿Y si no despierta? -

- Cruzaran ese puente cuando lleguen - contestó fríamente el médico, era obvio que no le importaba para nada lo que le pasara a la morena y eso ponía furioso a Hook.

- Yo la despertaré - murmuró saliendo completamente de la anestesia, levantándose velozmente, lo que le causó un agudo dolor en el hombro, pero lo ocultó bastante bien. Se empezó a quitar la IV, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de salir de la cama dos pares de manos lo sujetaron a la camilla.

-Lo siento Hook - comenzó el doctor - pero aun no estas en buenas condiciones, debes descansar -

Emma sacó unas esposas y colocó un lado en la muñeca del Capitán y la otra en la camilla. - No vas a ir a ninguna parte, en el momento que salgas del hospital irás directo a la cárcel -

-Enserio amor?, unas esposas?, te lo dije la ultima vez... soy un pirata -

-Lo se... estaré haciendo guardia no te preocupes, no vas a salir de esta camilla -

- Pero Regina... -

-¿Ahora te preocupas?... tenemos a Greg y a Tamara, nos contaron de tu pequeña "alianza" -

- ¿Te contaron también que fue Greg el que me disparó?, o crees que soy tan tonto de dispararme a mi mismo -

- Fue lo primero que pensé si... pero no me interesa que te haya disparado. Por tu culpa tengo que explicarle a Henry que su madre podría no despertar; así que no esperes que te compadezca por tu pequeña herida. -

Hook trató de jalar contra la esposa q sujetaba su muñeca, pero solo causó hacerse un pequeño corte - Se que es mi culpa... pero quizá hay algo que pueda hacer -

- Lo siento, pero no creo que haya nada que un pirata pueda hacer - intervino Whale

Pero Emma había escuchado el tono del capitan, ¿enserio estaba arrepentido por lo que había hecho? , almenos sonaba así... pero aun así eso no quitaba lo que había hecho, y que el que tendría que pagar por eso era el pequeño moreno.

-¿Y qué es ese algo que podrías hacer? - preguntó Emma ignorando a Whale, pero estando bastante segura de la respuesta

-No lo se -

-Bueno si se te ocurre algo, quizá lo considere - dijo saliendo de la habitación para dirigirse a la de Regina. Por suerte Henry aun no estaba allí, aun no había armado el valor para decírselo, y solo rogaba que David y MaryMargaret se tardaran mas de lo necesario en traerlo.

Con un suspiro entró al cuarto de Regina para ver como estaba. Parecía como si estuviera durmiendo, exceptuando por la pequeña aguja que se conectaba a su brazo y las pequeñas marcas de quemadura en su frente. - Tienes que derpertar Regina - dijo Emma acercándose a su camilla - No puedo hacer esto sola, amo a Henry, pero tu eres su madre... no puedes dejarlo -

-Tiene razón amor, tienes que despertar - alguien dijo a su espalda

-Hook! -

-Te lo dije - indicó él levantándo su mano para demostrar que no había ninguna esposa - pirata - dijo mientras se señalaba a si mismo

-¿Que hiciste con las esposas? - preguntó Emma

-Ese Doctor era demasiado molesto - indicó él enarcando una ceja y sonriendo para un lado.

-Quédate aquí! - ordenó ella furiosa mientras sacaba la llave para liberar al Doctor, que Hook había encadenado.

-No hay muchos sitios a los que pueda ir - contestó él, aliviado de que Emma le haya dado unos minutos solo con Regina.

-Tiene razón sabes... tienes un hijo por el cual despertar - comenzó acercándose a ella, Emma no lo había notado pero los ojos de Regina, a pesar de estar cerrados, se movían, como si quisieran despertar de una terrible pesadilla. La mano buena de Hook (que por suerte no fue la que recibió el disparo) se acercó al rostro de Regina y se deslizó por su mejilla. El rostro que había estado tenso y luchando contra una pesadilla hace unos segundos se relajó ante el toque. - Descansa amor... pero no te tardes mucho en despertar -

-¿era necesario dejarlo inconsciente?! - exclamó Emma sacando a Hook de su admiración

- No quería dejarme ir... se hizo necesario - contestó tratando de mantener el tono jugueton en su voz, pero Emma puedo leer prácticamente todas las emociones escritas en el rostro del pirata.

- Enserio te importa ¿cierto? -

-Es mi culpa, amor - contestó Hook amargamente imitando las palabras que Emma le había dicho.

La rubia abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar sin estar segura que decir, consideraba que si era en parte culpa de Hook, pero no quería restregárselo en la cara, parecía que el mismo ya lo estuviera haciendo. Antes de que Emma pudiera formar una oración fueron interrumpidos por Henry que entró corriendo a la habitación.

Cuando vió a Regina echada en la cama, se congeló y sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas. Hook trató de alejarse lentamente de la cama para darle espacio al pequeño moreno, pero cuando paso por su costado Henry reacciono.

-Esto es tu culpa! - gritó lanzando pequeños puñetazos hacía Hook, que no hizo nada para defenderse, sabía que se lo merecía.

-¡Henry! - llamó Emma tomándolo por detrás alejándolo del pirata.

-No Emma suéltame, por su culpa mi mamá está en una cama, por su culpa esos locos se la llevaron -

- Pero no puedes ir golpeando gente... todo va a estar bien - contestó ella, pasando suavemente su mano por el cabello del niño, tratando de calmarlo, a pesar de que ni ella misma creía sus palabras.

- ¿Enserio crees eso?, porque no hay nadie aquí que pueda besarla para que despierte -

-Henry... esto no es una maldición, esto es un problema médico, solo tienes que dejar al cuerpo de tu mamá sanar -

- ¿Prometes que va a despertar?-

-Henry...- Emma sabía que no podía hacer esa promesa

- Lo prometo - interrumpió Hook, que a pesar de su pequeño intento de salir de la habitación había escuchado todo.

- Hook, no puedes... -

-Lo prometo Henry - dijo simplemente él

La respiración del pequeño niño se calmó y fue a sentarse al lado de la camilla de su madre tomando su mano.

- Hook una palabra afuera? -

El hixo simplemente un gesto con la mano indicando que le seguiría.

-No puedes prometerlo eso a Henry... simplemente le vas a causar mas daño -

-Amor... si aprendí algo en tantos años en Neverland, es que el truco está en creer -

- Pero de que le va a servir creer si Regina no despierta -

-Si va a despertar - continuó él - ahora... ¿qué es eso del beso que dijo?-

-El "beso del verdadero amor"... pero se supone que funciona para maldiciones de sueño, y esto no es ningún tipo de maldición -

- Creo que podría serlo - intervino alguien detrás de ellos

- Bueno ver que está despierto Doctor - se burló Hook - espero haya descansado lo suficiente -

- ¿A qué te refieres Whale? - dijo Emma

- Ordené un Scan al cerebro de Regina, solo por las dudas, y miren... - comentó él mientras colocaba la lámina en lo que parecía una pizarra pero que tenía luz detrás de ella. - Ven eso? - señaló con su dedo

-Veo manchas - comentó Emma

-Exacto, nunca había visto nada parecido... no vienen de lo que le hicieron Greg y Tamara, parece como si se lo hubiera hecho ella misma -

-¿Porque se pondría una maldición? - preguntó Hook, si era algo mágico quizá tuvieran esperanza, pero no tenía sentido que ella misma se ponga una maldición.

-No digo que lo haya hecho de forma consciente, pero el probable que su cuerpo, al estar sometido a tanto estrés, y sin poder liberar su magia, se haya atacado a si mismo... tratando de formar un escudo o algo por el estilo, lo único que hizo fue bloquear su mente -

-¿Que podemos hacer? - preguntó Emma

-Lamentablemente no tengo idea, esto no es mi especialidad... quizá deberían consultar con alguien mas -

-Gold-

-El cocodrilo-

Dijeron ambos a la vez.

-Era lo que les iba a sugerir - afirmo Whale

Emma miró a Hook por un rato y luego regresó la mirada a la habitación donde Henry seguí hablando con una Regina inconsciente.

- Yo puedo traerlo - se ofreció Hook

Emma lo meditó por un rato y luego concluyó que no podía dejar a Henry - Bien... pero si intentas algún pequeño truco una herida en el brazo será el menor de tus problemas -

Hook sonrió y comenzó a dirigirse hacía afuera cuando notó que aun seguía con la ropa del hospital - ¿Te importaría?- dijo mirando hacia Whale señalando su ropa.

-Supongo que podría decirte donde esta -

-Supongo que quieres mantenerte consciente -

Whale sonrió ante la amenaza de Hook, sabía que no lo dejaría inconsciente otra vez... pero solo por si las dudas -Enfermera!- llamó - traigale sus ropas al capitán -

* * *

-Capitan... pero que placer verlo por acá- dijo Gold una vez que Hook entró a su tienda, la amabilidad era totalmente sobreactuada, pero a Lacey parecía no molestarle - a que debo esta agradable visita -

- Regina está inconsciente -

-Algo escuché sí... pero no entiendo como ese es mi problema... o suyo para tal caso; ¿es que la conciencia finalmente está haciendo efecto? - se burlo Gold

Hook apretó sus dientes en molestia, ¿es que todo el maldito pueblo piensa que es mi culpa? pensó para si mismo - ¿puedes ayudarme o no? -

-Podría... - contestó con una sonrisa - oh pero que es esto, el Pirata se enamoro de la Reina - dijó el saliendo del mostrador, y cuando notó lo que había dicho se giro y añadió amablemente - Lacey querida... ¿te importaría esperar atrás?, tengo unos asuntos que atender con el capitán -

-Bien ero no te demores - dijo ella con una sonrisa que hizo querer a Hook ir detrás de ella.

- Asi que... ¿qué es lo que quieres? - preguntó Gold - ¿y cuanto estás dispuesto a pagar por eso? -

* * *

**Mil disculpas por demorarme tanto con esta historia... no tenía idea que escribir y he estado recontra ocupada... estoy en examenes! D:**

**Este capítulo es mas largo así que espero que eso lo compense un poco :), dejenme saber que piensan denle follow y favorito si es que les gusta. Pensaba ir inventando la historia en el camino, pero se me vino una idea y ya se masomenos a donde quiero llegar con esto ^^, pero como siempre sus ideas son bienvenidas.**

**PS: hace poco escribí mi primer OneShot, es triste porsiaca, asi que si no les gusta ese tipo de cosas no lo lean .-.**

**PS2: Comenten! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

_- Asi que... ¿qué es lo que quieres? - preguntó Gold - ¿y cuanto estás dispuesto a pagar por eso? -_

Hook estaba dispuesto a pagar lo que sea que el pequeño cocodrilo quisiera, pero no iba a decirlo en voz alta - ¿Cómo hago que despierte? -

-Te diría que trates con un beso... pero dudo que ella siento por ti lo mismo que tu sientes por ella - contestó Rumple con un tono de burla - Por suerte para ti soy muy hábil con este tipo de cosas... pero tendría que verla primero -

-Bien, vamos -

- ¿No vas a preguntar el precio? -

-¿Cuál es el precio? -

- Si te ayudo no vendrás tras de mi, tu pequeña sed de venganza se termina... yo te daré los medios para ayudarla, funcione o no funcione depende de ti. En cualquiera de los dos casos no podrás acercarte a mi si tu intención es atacarme. ¿Es un trato? -

-Trato - aceptó el pirata... no había sido tan malo como había pensado. Al parecer Rumple aún era un cobarde si tenía que asegurar su seguridad con un trato. - Me alegra saber que aun me temes -

-¿Temerte?... simplemente no tengo que estar cuidándome las espaldas -

-Bien bien, me parece justo - aceptó sin darle importancia al tono de Rumple como si hubiera algo más dentro del trato, porque a él le pareció bastante sencillo. -Vamos -

* * *

- ¿y bien? - preguntó Emma una vez que Gold salió del cuarto de Regina

-Puedes ayudar a mi mamá? - preguntó Henry

- Es bastante sencillo en realidad - dijo con una sonrisa y agitó su mano haciendo aparecer una pequeña botella azul con un liquido transparente - Bebe esto mientras piensas en Regina - le dijo al Capitán

- ¿Porque Hook? - preguntó Emma

-Bueno querida, porque fue el quien hizo el trato conmigo... además tiene que ser alguien - pareció pensar un rato que decir - con un pasado mas complicado que el tuyo -

- Que se supone que eso quiere decir -

-Bueno si tengo que deletreartelo... - soltó un suspiro demasiado dramático - Lo que hace esta poción es llevarte a la mente de la persona en la que estas pensando, ahora como puedes imaginar la mente de Regina no es... la más dulce de todas. Necesita a alguien que pueda entender lo que sea que ocurra allí para poder salir.

-¿Y en serio Hook va a poder hacerlo? - preguntó Henry preocupado por su mamá

-Aye! compañero gracias por el voto de confianza -

-No lo se... espero que sí -

-Bueno averigüemoslo - contestó Hook tomando la botella de Gold, y abriéndola para beberla.

-Esperas, espera, espera - dijo Emma

-¿Que? - preguntaron exasperados los tres chicos

-¿Que sucede si quieres salir? -

Pero la pregunta llegó demasiado tarde porque Hook había decidido ignorarla y ya había tomado el liquido de la botella.

* * *

-¿Que demonios...? - dijo Hook, todo lo que estaba a su alrededor era negro... no había rastro de nada, ni siquiera cuando uno está con los ojos cerrados está tan oscuro, así que esto era algo diferente.

-¿Hook? - dijo una voz familiar, pero no podía indicar de donde venía

-Regina!- llamó

-¿Hook? - preguntó otra vez - ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿doné estamos? -

-Dímelo tú amor... es tu mente -

-¿Que? -

- Si me dejaras verte sería mas fácil explicarte -

-Como hago para... Oh- en el momento en que pensó en algo de luz todo pasó de estar totalmente negro a totalmente blanco. -¿Como...? -

- Te lo dije... estamos en tu mente -

-¿Porque estamos en mi mente?... ¿Porque estas _tú_ en mi mente? -

-Que puedo decir... probablemente porque piensas demasiado en mi -

- Eso desearías pirata - dijo Regina cruzando los brazos y lanzándose una mirada como si fuera un ser inferior

Hook simplemente se rió, pero luego dijo en un tono mas serio -¿En serio no sabes?-

-¿Qué se supone que debería de saber? - contestó empezando a frustrase.

- Greg... Tamara -

-Oh si, el nuevo par de idiotas en la ciudad, ¿que tienen que ver? -

-Bueno ellos te capturaron y... - Pero Hook se detuvo en seco. Toda la habitación blanca empezó a girar y los llevó a ver a Regina atada en una cama llena de cables gritando de dolor.

- ¿Que sucede? - preguntó Regina, el horror reflejado en sus ojos, pero su voz perfectamente controlada.

-Esto es lo que pasó, supongo que estabas pensando en eso- dijo Hook evitando mirar hacía la Regina siendo torturada y fijando sus ojos en la que estaba a su costado - Amor... te importaría? - dijo señalando a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿La conciencia? - pregunto ella con sorna, pero tampoco le gustaba verse a sí misma siendo torturada así que hizo lo posible para alejar esos pensamientos, y llegaron otra vez a la habitación blanca. - Ahora... te importaría explicarme cómo es que llegaste aquí?-

- El cocodrilo - dijo simplemente, logrando que Regina le lance una mirada que fácilmente pudo haber lanzado un rayo y dejar un agujero en su cabeza, al parecer esa no era suficiente explicación - algo de tu magia, y de que estabas atrapada en tu cabeza -

- Y te mandó a ti a sacarme -

-Me ofrecí en realidad, pero si dijo que era el más adecuado para el trabajo -

-Por casualidad se le dio por explicar porque estoy atrapada dentro de mi propia mente -

-Mm... creo que dijo que fue para protegerte a ti misma, y esa muñequera que tenía no dejando a tu magia salir -

-Oh si, la que tu me diste -

-Porque tu pediste, justo antes de que me tiraras a morir debo agregar -

-Oh si... lo lamentaría si no me hubieras traicionado -

-Me lo imaginaba... pero solo para que sepas, yo si lamento haberte traicionado -

Las palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Regina, el arrepentimiento de Hook era definitivamente algo que no se esperaba, después de todo era naturaleza de ambos traicionar a cualquiera que hiciera el más mínimo intento de ayudarlos, porque sabían que a final de cuentas eso solo traía más problemas o simplemente mas dolor.

Se aclaró la garganta y continuó como si no hubiera escuchado la última parte - Si yo misma me atrapé aquí... ¿cómo hago para salir? -

- Ni idea amor -

-¿No se te ocurrió preguntarle? - dijo apretando fuerte los dientes sin ocultar su frustración

Ahora que lo pensaba era bastante obvio... en ningún momento preguntó que era lo que debería hacer una vez en la cabeza de Regina. - Mi error - señaló el pirata

-Obviamente -

-Hey amor, estoy aquí tratando de ayudar-

-Pero no estas haciendo mucho - soltó un suspiro y continuó - Dime palabra por palabra lo que dijo Gold... y Whale también quizá pueda deducir qué es lo que tenemos que hacer -

Hook le explico todo lo que habían conversado, desde las manchas en su cerebro formadas por lo que era probablemente magia y el trato con Gold, el cuál ella no parecía muy feliz que hubiera tenido que hacer uno pero lo dejó pasar, también le contó la parte que Gold había dicho que tenía que ser alguien con un pasado complicado como el de Regina, lo cuál hizo cambiar la mirada serie de Regina a una un poco mas ¿condescendiente?, ¿de empatía? , Hook no estaba muy seguro, pero una vez que terminó el cuarto quedó en un gran silencio mientras Regina procesaba todo.

- Esto no va a ser muy bueno - dijo Regina más para sí misma que para el capitán, todo en su cabeza había empezado a tener sentido, desde las machas hasta el hecho de que haya tenido que ser Hook quien viniera; decidió no pensar demasiado en el hecho que él mismo se había ofrecido.

- ¿Que no va a ser bueno amor?, yo estoy aquí... seguramente todo será bueno - contestó con una sonrisa

- Es algo que me dijo mi madre una vez... - antes de que pudiera terminar la frase todo el cuerpo empezó a girar otra vez y llegaron a un sitio que parecía como una pradera, un gran casa al fondo y un establo a unos cuantos metro.

- Necesitas aprender control niña - dijo una voz que ambos reconocieron.

Regina se quedó parada en seco con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa al ver a su madre de espaldas con una mano alzada como si estuviera sosteniendo algo, le tomó unos segundos percatarse que lo que estaba sosteniendo era a ella misma... bueno a la versión joven de ella misma. Hook no estaba muy seguro que hacer, si bien es cierto sus sentimientos hacía la mujer mayor ya fallecida no eran otros que cierto respeto por otro villano era extraño verla, y usando magia contra su hija, hija que tanto aclamaba querer de vuelta, era algo perturbador.

- No puedes hacer lo que quieras cuando quieras, aprenderás a comportarte como lo que realmente eres - continuó haciendo mas ajustado lo que sea que mantenía a la joven Regina en el aire, logrando que soltara un pequeño grito de dolor. La Regina verdadera jadeó un poco pero logró controlarse al instante; Hook hizo el ademan de sostener su mano en señal de apoyo pero lo pensó mejor y simplemente se acercó un poco.

- Madre.. no puedo... ¿Porqué tienes que usar tu magia? - preguntó la niña de no mas de 12 años en un pequeño sollozo.

- Tienes que entender Regina... la magia está dentro de mí; tengo que usarla. Y que mejor forma de enseñarte una pequeña lección mientras lo hago -

La habitación volvió a girar otra vez pero antes de que la imagen se perdiera totalmente escucharon un fuerte grito imposible de ignorar. Ambos quedaron en silencio cada uno en sus propios pensamientos.

La mente de Regina acostumbrada a que ese tipo de recuerdos la invadan en la noche no se encontraba perturbada por esto... pero las palabras de su madre hicieron que todo tuviera sentido. Cada vez que había logrado mantener su magia dentro de si misma, o cuando había absorbido magia dentro de ella había sentido algo raro, pero no le había tomado importancia... incluso antes de conocer a Rumple había sentido la magia dentro de sí misma, quizá por culpa de su madre, pero aun así... lo solución estaba enfrente de ella pero no quería aceptarla.

Hook estaba ocupado con otro tipo de pensamientos... una Regina con una mirada tan inocente era definitivamente una imagen completamente a la de la Reina. Incluso había evocado recuerdos de su padre... su siempre borracho padre haciendo lo que quisiera con él y su hermano... al menos él había tenido un hermano.

-Tenemos que visitar cada recuerdo en donde haya reprimido mi magia - habló finalmente Regina

-Tenemos que...? que? - contestó el capitán saliendo de sus recuerdos.

-visitar cada recuerdo donde haya reprimido mi magia -

* * *

**A/N Digánme que piensan... xfa... no se como continuar si no me dicen si les gusta o no, estoy perdiendo fe en HookQueen, incluso Lana dijo que lo dudaba :(... CaptainSwan me está empezando a dar nauseas (lo siento si hay algún fan, pero yo simplemente no lo veo :s)**

**Comenten, follow favorite... (si creen que está monc digánme para terminarlo rápido)**

**PS: muchas gracias a las personas que si han comentado... son lo máximo, los quiero un montón :D**


End file.
